1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise stretching devices and more specifically to portable exercise stretching devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise routines involve stretching to maintain flexibility as well as prepare muscles for action. Traditionally, before executing an exercise routine such as lifting weights the muscles are stretched to avoid cramping and prepare the muscle for load. Additionally, stretching serves to increase and maintain flexibility in the joints and is an important tool in physical therapy when a person is recovering from an accident.
Current stretching equipment is complex. Even relatively simple devices designed to stretch the muscles include numerous parts and require intricate assembly or installation. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,873 issued to Carlstrom. This exercise device includes a stretching line that is routed through a device that attaches to a door using a complex specially made anchor bracket having a threaded shaft and a plate. The proprietary anchor bracket makes ,the stretching device in Carlstrom relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Another such stretching device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,865 issued to Trainor. The stretching device in Trainor describes a backboard which supports a post section, a cable and a pulley which are assembled to create a device that a user lies upon and is strapped into. The backboard and post section make the stretching device in Trainor bulky and difficult to transport and store.
What is needed is a simple exercise stretching device that is constructed from few components that require little assembly that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and produce.
An exercise stretching device constructed from a single pull cord, a pulley and an attachment bracket constructed from a rigid material.
The pull cord is constructed from nylon rope having first and second ends. The first end of the pull cord is folded and clamped together so that a loop is formed. A small one wheel pulley is attached to the loop. The pulley is adapted in size to receive the pull cord.
The first end of the pull cord is suspended from the attachment bracket. The attachment bracket is constructed from a u-shaped rigid member with integral diametrically opposed flattened fingers at either end. The flattened fingers are formed by flattening and bending the ends of the u-shaped member used to construct the attachment bracket. The attachment bracket is installed on a door frame by pulling the u-shaped member slightly apart thereby spreading the distance between the fingers, positioning the u-shaped member so that the fingers are located above the door frame and then squeezing the u-shaped member together so that the fingers close and suspend the attachment bracket from the door frame. When the attachment bracket is properly installed the fingers rest on top of the door frame so that the attachment bracket hangs from the door frame. The first end of the pull cord is installed upon the attachment bracket by passing the loop through the bracket before installation on the door frame so that the loop, pulley and remaining length of rope hang down from the u-shaped member.
The second end of the pull cord is threaded through the suspended pulley creating a sling. The height of the sling is controlled by pulling the second end of the pull cord. The sling may be padded by foam or sponge padding.
In use, a user places their leg in the sling so that the sling supports the ankle of the leg and pulls the second end of the pull cord causing the sling to rise and consequently the leg inserted into the sling to rise and stretch. Several different muscle groups may be stretched, depending upon how the user stands and uses the stretcher.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stretching device that is easy to use, simple to assemble with few parts, useful for a variety of stretches, and easily transportable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stretching device which is inexpensive to produce and manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stretching device that will fit over any standard thickness wall.